The present disclosure relates to a push cart including a wheel that can be driven by a motor.
A push cart in general includes a motor configured to drive a wheel, which is a drive wheel, and a controller that controls driving of the motor. The push cart can assist load-carrying work by a rotational force generated by the motor in response to an input of a motor drive command to the controller by a user so as to start driving the motor.
When the user is working with the push cart and carrying a load without noticing an obstacle in the front side of the moving direction of the push cart, the body of the push cart hits the obstacle. If the motor is driven at that time, the impact of the collision is so large that the body of the push cart may be deformed, or the load may fall off.
On this account, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-166117, for example, discloses a push cart including an obstacle detector, such as an infrared sensor, that detects an obstacle in the front side of the moving direction of the push cart so as to provide a collision avoidance function.
In other words, this push cart stops the rotation of the motor in response to detection of an obstacle by the obstacle detector, and inhibits the push cart from colliding against the obstacle.